Part Seven Stand Alone
by Paffy
Summary: Part 7/7, abandonned story. Harry has a secret he's desperately trying to keep away from Ron, but when certain revelations are made, how long can it be until he finds out?
1. The Audition

****

AN/ Hello Everyone! Sorry you've had to wait so long, this story completely slipped my mind, what with all the others! So if you're reading this you're a dedicated fan! And if you've just clicked on this, it's part SEVEN of a series, so you've got to be going a reading those bits first!

****

Disclaimer: As I am only a student, and as such decidedly lacking in funds, I suggest that I may NOT be the richest woman in England.

****

Part Seven: Stand Alone

By Harry Potter

I walked across the common room and saw Ginny sitting on the couch, staring into the flames of the roaring fire. I dropped own beside her and gazed deep into the fire, knowing exactly what was on her mind. She however, didn't seem to notice my presence and continued to bite her nails, something she hardly ever did unless under extreme stress or nerves. If I wasn't so nervous for her myself I would have thought the sight funny.

"It's nearly time," I said after a while, feeling butterflies in my own stomach.

She jumped a mile and turned to regard me with shock, her face was so pale that her freckles stood out like angry brown splodges.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," she lied, laughing nervously. 

"Liar," I said laughing, getting up and offering her a hand.

She didn't take it, merely continued to stare into the fire. I knelt down in front of her and managed to catch her gaze feeling my stomach clench horribly at the actual _fear _that was hidden there. I folded my arms on her knees and rested my chin on my hand.

"Are you going to be OK?" I asked her worriedly – it's not normal for a person to be that pale, the last time I'd seen her that pale…

"Of course," she answered in a high pitched voice that sounded nothing like her own, "I mean its just a little song isn't it? In front of a few people isn't it? I can sing the song can't I? I know the words…don't I?"

"You'll be fine," I said soothingly, smoothing down her hair absentmindedly, "I'll come in with you, and you can just ignore everyone else ok?

"Yes…" she said slowly as I pondering whether that would be possible, "Yes... I could do that, yes."

"Good. Now we better go, come on."

This time she did take my hand, and we walked out of the portrait without meeting another person. I checked my watch, she'd be late if we didn't hurry, but Ginny didn't seem to be in too much of a rush. Quite the contrary she seemed to be using every possible trick in the book to make the journey last as long as possible.

Eventually we reached the huge oak door of the Magical Arts classroom, but Ginny made no attempt to enter. 

"Just give me a few seconds or something," she said in a panicked voice.

"Ok, now deep calming breaths, breathe…breathe…" I said soothingly, watching anxiously as Ginny was pacing nervously in front of the door.

She was taking deep breaths looking like she was approaching calm until the nerves overtook her again and she jumped up and down frustratingly. For one second I thought that I would never be able to get her past the door, let alone on stage before deciding my best weapon was humour.

If you can make Ginny laugh you're sorted.

"I can't do it Harry, I just _can't _do it…all those people watching me…" she whined sadly, watching the judges assembling through a crack in the door.

"You can do it, ok? Now again…deep breathes, your feeling calm, very calm…" I said in a deep voice, swinging my still broken wristwatch in front of her face.

"Aren't you supposed to use a pocket watch for that?" she asked me, looking at my watch with pity written across her face. There was the slightest glimmer of humour in her eyes.

"Yeah, but needs must," I said as she began to giggle, there cracked it, I thought.

"That's better, now concentrate on laughing, happy smiling faces…happy, very happy, when I click my fingers, you'll act like a chicken."

"Shut it you," she scolded as she pushed me into the walls, with laughter written across her still anxious face.

"Ok, serious face now. You WILL be all right, you will get up there, you'll do your thing, and they won't even bother auditioning the other people!" I said firmly, completely believing in what I was saying as well.

I'd been privileged enough to be allowed to watch Ginny practising for this audition, and although she was the colour of a sunset for hours afterwards, she had no reason to be.

I decided to take decisive action, and pulled the door open. I glanced around as for a second could see why Ginny was so nervous, there was a table of judges, consisting of a few professors and Dumbledore himself. The entire room was devoid of furniture, and the lighting was dim, with a spotlight shining on a small stage in the centre of the room.

Ginny blanched at the sight and had spun round to make for the door before I even had time to react. Luckily I managed to grab the back of her robes and drag her over to a seat. 

"Oh no you don't," I said laughing at her scowl.

For a girl of such slight build, Ginny could be quite strong and fierce when she wanted to be.

"Sara Carter," came the professor's voice and I immediately set my vision to death ray as I watched the girl walk across the floor to the stage. 

I still couldn't believe the things that…girl had been saying to Ginny, and I felt my fists clench into balls without any commands from my brain. I looked down at Ginny who had forgotten her nerves in face of the girl who had caused her so much trouble and was now glaring with a skill to match the best of them.

When it came to grudges and glares, Ginny was The Master.

I noticed with a frown however, that after the glare Ginny almost looked in awe of the girl, and had looked down at her robes sadly. I could hear her mentally measuring herself against the girl – and I knew what Ginny would think.

Sara began to sing and even I had to grudgingly admit that she was good. She was singing a song I didn't recognise but I didn't waste my time on watching her, I looked at Ginny again. She kept nervously tucking her hair behind her ears, and almost as quickly it would fall out again. She continued this routine all the way through the song.

"She's not as good as you," I murmured sparing a glare for Sara, before planting a kiss on her nose.

She giggled to herself and was about to reply when Sara finished and everyone began to clap. Ginny managed two whole albeit very slow claps and my hands were travelling at such a speed that it just wasn't possible for them to meet once.

What a pity.

The next girl who walked up on the stage I recognised as the girl who had asked me to the Yule Ball last year, who I'd shouted 'no' at before my brain had chance to work. I hid my face behind my hands and cringed as she suddenly ran out of words, and ran off the stage with a flaming face.

Next was sixth year Hufflepuff who sang a really good, apparently muggle song according to Ginny who also informed me she was singing the words wrong. I grinned to myself, this thing was a dead cert. Finally the last person got up and sang, and I also recognised this girl as one who had cornered Ginny after her Magical Arts class a few weeks ago. I treated her to a glare as well.

"Virginia Weasley,"

I blinked several seconds before it sank in whose name it was and I wondered briefly why, before I realised they'd said her full name. Ginny however hadn't seem to have registered at all and I had to shake her for a few moments before she looked up. She was taking deep shuddering breaths, looking as if she was on the edge of panic tipping towards hysteria.

"I can't do it Harry, We've got to go and tell them, I can't stand up there and sing, I can't beat her!" Ginny babbled desperately, as her eyes continually darted across the room as if seeking the quickest possible route out of the room.

"Ginny," I said calmly, placing a hand on either side of her face and forcing her to look at me, "I've got complete faith in you, you can do it, trust me ok?"

She stared at me for a moment, collecting her breath before she gave the slightest nod of her head. The Professor shouted her name a second time and she got unsteadily to her feet. I watched her walk onto the stage and hand her piece of parchment to the teacher not even noticing I was biting my nails.

I saw Ginny look around the room a find me before giving a nervous smile. I smiled back and rested my elbows on my knees.

I heard the familiar tune enter the room, and noticed not for the first time how much she transformed as soon as it started. With any piece of music that started she would close her eyes, and sway slightly. I smiled to myself and watched as she took a deep breath.

You would have said, Don't be discouraged, you will realise it, I don't take courage, In a world, full of people, You can lose sight of it all, And the darkness inside you, Will make you feel so small, 

I gave a relieved smile as I realised she was actually doing it, with not a trace of nerves. And all the time she was watching me, and for a moment I wondered if she'd forgotten about the other people in the room. She was singing with all her heart, and her face was screwed up with emotion as she reached the higher notes.

All too soon the song finished, and as the last whispered lines disappeared in the air she jumped off the stage and ran across the room to me

"You did it Gin! You showed them! You were better than them all put together!" I said excitedly as I saw the judges stand up and start clapping.

Ginny went bright red, as usual, and I laughed loudly. The teachers all stood up and clapped and I had a slight suspicion I saw Dumbledore wipe a tear from his eye. I kissed her on the nose as she grinned happily, nerves completely forgotten. She was soon called over by the Professor with the rest of the eagerly chatting room and I watched her go proudly.

I didn't even hear Dumbledore come up behind me.

"She's got a beautiful voice hasn't she?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I breathed, before realising who I was speaking to and blushing brightly.

"I'm glad to see you've finally made friends."

I gave a half hearted shrug, wondering silently why I couldn't think of anything better to say.

"It's nice to see you've got some distraction from past…events," said Dumbledore, smiling down at me.

I gave an uncomfortable squirm but nodded anyway.

"I bet she's quite a distraction, I hope it won't effect your studies," said Dumbledore seriously, although when I looked into his eyes they were dancing with amusement.

"Of course not, Sir," I replied, rather embarrassed by all his attention.

"Well, you two make a wonderful couple," said Dumbledore with a hint of sadness.

My thoughts went back to the Halloween Ball, and the way the teachers had watched us, and the reason why. It was then when I saw Ginny walk across the room and hover near us for a second, as if unsure whether to disturb our conversation before Dumbledore called her over.

"Well Miss Weasley, you've certainly made quite an impression," he said jovially as his eyes sparkled.

Dumbledore nudged my ribs and I gave an uncomfortable grin, which Ginny just laughed at, probably guessing what we had been talking about.

"I wish you all the luck with the performance, I have rarely heard such a talented voice that can put so much feeling and soul into music," he said admirably as it was Ginny's turn to become uncomfortable. 

"Well have fun you two," he said smiling widely before adding with a wink, "and don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

We watched him walk away in silence before bursting out with laughter which quickly turned into excited smiles

"Let's do something!" she suggested, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excited energy.

I pretended to regard her critically while my brain formulated a plan, time to introduce the youngest Weasley to a few tricks of the trade.

"Ok, we could go and get a butterbeer I suppose?" I asked mischievously.

"Where from?" she asked in confusion.

"Hogsmeade," I said simply, pulling her out of the classroom and towards the Tower.


	2. RESPECT

****

~*~*~ Chapter One ~*~*~

R.E.S.P.E.C.T.

Five hours later Ginny and I were sitting in a secluded booth in the Three Broomsticks with a bottle of butterbeer each in front of us. I had worried momentarily that Madam Rosmerta would turn us in, after all it wasn't a scheduled Hogwarts day off, and there were no other students in the village. But Madam Rosmerta had been very nice, she got all misty eyed when I'd introduced her to Ginny and told her we were having a celebration drink. 

I think she guessed we weren't just friends but that didn't bother me because we now had our own space away from teachers, friends, students, family. Everything. And it was unaccustomed freedom. It was bitterly cold outside and after the first few butterbeer's Ginny had begged not to go outside so we decided to stay in. 

I wondered vaguely if anyone would miss us, before I shrugged off the thought, did I really care if they did? So it was on bottle of butterbeer number 11, feeling decidedly merry, I found myself having a staring competition with Ginny across the scrubbed wooden table.

"Ok, no blinking, no laughing, no looking away" commanded Ginny, as the battle began.

It's a lot harder to not laugh than you can actually imagine, and it took only a few seconds of Ginny wiggling her eyebrows comically before I was in stitches.

"You cheat!" I managed to gasp as Ginny regarded me smugly.

"I said nothing about moving facial muscles," she said simply. 

I decided to give up, this was one battle I couldn't win, and after a few more games involving beer mats (it really is quite amazing what you can do with them) we had settled into a rambling talk. The kind you have so late at night its early morning where you say the first thing that comes into your head – no matter how embarrassing or stupid.

"Harry, you know when you came to the Burrow in the summer?" she asked me.

"Yeah…" I said, how could forget _those _few days.

"How come when I first heard you and was calling out, you didn't answer?" she asked, gazing blearily at the beer in her bottle.

"Honestly? I don't really know. I guess it was a bit of a shock hearing your voice. I'd never heard you talk so much before" I laughed, recalling the image of Ginny wielding a branch in front of her like a baseball bat, trying to sound menacing.

"I probably wouldn't have spoken so much if I knew it was you" she said grimacing at the memory.

"Why?" I asked turning to her and frowning, "Why didn't you ever talk around me?"

"I dunno, embarrassed I guess," looking quite red as she admitted it.

I smiled and pulled her across the bench until she was lying on my lap. She looked up and smiled and closed her eyes before yawning. 

"It's really tiring doing nothing," she said through the yawn.

I smiled and continued to stroke her hair as we carried on chatting. To my complete and utter shock hours passed until the next time I looked up at the clock, it was dark outside and was approaching curfew back at Hogwarts. But we didn't feel like going back just yet, I had the cloak in my bag and the map if worst comes to the worst. And the reason _I_ didn't feel quite like going back, was because Ginny had climbed up on the table and was now singing to a clapping congregation of locals. 

Now it's a mark of how much Ginny has changed this year that she would actually be standing on a table singing like this without a trace of embarrassment (and it wasn't the 17 butterbeer's she'd consumed I told myself). Another thing I had to add on my growing list of things I didn't know about Ginny was that she could dance. Not Halloween and Yule Ball type of dancing, but proper dancing. Currently she was doing some kind of furious footwork, sort of like tap dancing I suppose, I didn't really know. But it was good. And this song she was singing was so funny.

__

Oo, What you are,

Oo, baby I got,

Oo, what you need,

Oo, you know I got it,

Oo, All I'm asking,

Oo, is for a little RESPECT when you get home, hey baby!

At some point I had been pushed up onto the table by two clapping wizened old men, and now Ginny was treating me to waltzing lessons around the table. She carried on singing and I was laughing like a maniac now, as she began to croon,

__

Oooh your kisses

Sweeter than honey

The pub burst out with wolf whistles, and Ginny grinned at me cheekily. I couldn't believe (even through my slightly drunken haze) that Ginny was doing this, she couldn't even stand to sing in front of me sometimes and here she was basking in the attention, playing it for every last bit. She leant forward as if to kiss me, and I grinned before he pushed me backwards across the table. She shook her finger at me and walked off down the table before turning back and yelling / singing,

__

R, E, S, P, E, C, T, Find out what it means to me,

R, E, S, P, E, C, T, Take care, TCB!

I had to burst out laughing myself with the crowd and soon Ginny was finishing and I found Madam Rosmerta standing next to me. I picked Ginny off the table and she gave me another cheeky grin.

"Enjoy that did you?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah, it was ok I suppose," she replied nonchalantly. 

"Well, if you ever need a job when you leave Hogwarts, we're always in need of entertainment here," said Madam Rosmerta.

I laughed out loud again and gave Ginny a playful shove as all she could do was stutter her thanks. After that we returned to our table, and were bought many round of drinks by 'fans' of Ginny's. One nice man kept coming back and congratulating her, looking as if he was on the verge of asking her something before he walked off.

The last time he came I frowned at him slightly, before he managed to mutter out that he wanted Ginny's autograph as he held out a beer mat.

Ginny looked surprised but signed it anyway and I waited till he was out of earshot before bursting into more laughter.

"Oh ark at her, you big star you," I said sniggering.

"I can't help it if I'm famous," she said snootily before bursting into laughter herself.

An hour later it really was time to go home, to because we wanted to but because Madam Rosmerta was closing the pub and ushering us out into the biting cold.

"Home?" suggested Ginny, dithering.

"Home," I replied before staggering off down the street to the tunnel entrance.

*

About half an hour we were walking down the tunnel back to Hogwarts, feeling slightly light-headed. Ginny's form ahead kept sliding in and out of focus and I wondered momentarily if she had some kind of invisibility charm on her.

But I could definitely still hear her singing, again. I tell you, once you get her to start you can't shut her up. But I can't talk I scolded myself as I accompanied her on an air guitar I'd found in the tunnel.

"What's that noise?" she asked suddenly, whipping round unsteadily and trying to focus on me.

"What this, _whaa-whaa-whum_?" I asked demonstrating my expert skill.

"Yes that one. Are you making that noise?" she said suspiciously.

"Yeah, it's an air guitar," I said, slightly put-out that a supposed musician couldn't recognise a guitar when they saw (heard) one.

"Oh, it sounds like Mrs Norris being strangled," she said simply, with a trace of amusement and a faraway voice as if she had a nice mental image.

"Hey, I resent that!" I said indignantly.

"You were supposed to – ooof," said Ginny, before being cut off in her sentence.

I looked around in confusion for a second, Ginny had completely disappeared from my line of vision. That was until I heard her giggling madly, and I look down. She was lying spread eagle on the floor laughing her head off as I saw what had caused her to break off mid-sentence.

She'd walked into a wall.

I couldn't hide my amusement and began to laugh uncontrollably, gripping the wall that had attacked Ginny fiercely to hold myself up.

"Who put that there?" she asked, kicking the wall violently. 

"A wall builder," I said simply, checking to make sure it was indeed a wall and not some kind of new monster that would be roaming Hogwarts (no doubt due to Hagrid).

It _was_ just a wall.

"Oh, right, that's ok then," she said happily, opening her mouth as if to begin singing again.

"Ok, this is the way out. NOW, when were in Hogwarts you have to be very ssshhh ok?" I said hurriedly, emphasising the ssshhh by pushing a finger to her mouth.

"Very ssshhh," She repeated seriously, before giggling loudly again.

I shrugged my shoulders, I wasn't going to get her to be quiet now. I had a niggling little voice in the back of my head that was telling me I should head straight back to the dorm and get some sleep, but there was a much louder voice in my stomach shouting 'feed me' very persistently. I had already formulated a plan.

"Ok, _dissendium,_" I whispered as I tapped the wall with my wand.

"Ssshhh," I said smirking, before squeezing through the gap, before covering myself with the invisibility cloak. 

I could see Ginny watching the gap carefully, no doubt as she matched her wandering vision and her hands, before squeezing through. She nearly managed it, but quickly lost her balance before gravity took over. She came flying towards me and knocked me off my feet, and soon we were lying in a heap on the floor giggling.

"Ssshhh," I reprimanded her quickly before laughing.

"Ssshhh yourself," she said giggling.

"Ssshhh, you're making to much noise!" I said laughing.

"Ssshhh! You're making more noise than me by saying I'm making more noise than you."

My brain really did _try_ to follow that last one, but gave up and Ginny climbed off me and rounded on the statue of the one eyed witch.

"And you can stop laughing as well," she told her, pointing an accusing finger at the statue and giving her shins a violent kick for good measure.

"Come on, you can do this tomorrow, right now I'm hungry," I said wrapping her inside the cloak.

By my count we hit three walls, two doorframes and a suit of armour which went crashing to the ground before we made it to the kitchen, and it was all entirely Ginny's fault – honestly.

We fell through the door to the kitchen and I gave a sigh of relief that Dobby wasn't here. I picked Ginny up and unsteadily made my way over to the counter before dumping her on top unceremoniously.

"Right, _I'm _going to make _you _some of Harry's special sandwiches." 

She smiled happily as I made my way over to the numerous cupboards and began opening them at random. These sandwiches were absolutely disgustingly lovely and I made them very rarely. I had always been sure that uncle Vernon marked how much each jar held in case I stole some.

So far I couldn't find my ingredients, but I did find out that Professor McGonnagal had a strange obsession with marzipan as there were about 10 packets of it in her private cupboard. Suddenly an interesting cupboard caught my eye, which to my delight contained not one, but _all _of the ingredients for my famous (well not really famous per say) sandwiches.

I wandered back to Ginny and dumped all the stuff onto the counter

"Ok, these are from that cupboard over there marked 'Property of Professor Snape, do not use' but I'm sure he won't mind us borrowing a few bits," I said seriously before cracking a grin.

I unscrewed the jar and located a few spoons as Ginny happily swung her legs from the counter, looking more than slightly out of it.

"Ok, I'm going to make you Peanut butter and Marmite sandwiches," I said quietly, we didn't want to secret getting out, "My speciality."

"What's Peanut butter and Marmite?" she asked suspiciously, with a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Ok, _This _is Peanut butter," I said, handing Ginny a spoon and a small jar.

She took a tentative sniff of the jar, then dipped her spoon in cautiously. She gave me a look before I nodded encouragingly as she took a sniff and popped it into her mouth. She had a thoughtful look as she chewed it and swallowed it, before, after a slight delay, she screwed up her nose.

"Yuk, that's disgusting," she said grimacing, before digging her spoon in for another dollop.

"Yeah isn't it great? And _this _is Marmite," I added, handing her another jar and spoon.

Again she took a tentative sniff. What everyone said about Marmite is true, you do either love it or hate it. I hated it personally and the way Ginny screwed up her face and stuck a black tongue out I could tell she hated it too.

"Ew, that's even worse," she said wrinkling up her nose before diving in for a second spoonful.

"And _zis_," I said handing her the hastily constructed sandwich on a silver platter, "Is a Peanut and Marmite sandwich"

She delicately took the heap, and pulled a bit off. She sat chewing for a while, swinging her legs out randomly.

"I really do hate this," she said through a mouthful, before continuing on the rest of the plate.

"Yeah, disgusting isn't it?" I asked watching her with amusement.

I scraped the rest of the jars contents into a hollowed out loaf of bread before picking up all the empty jars and utensils and throwing them into Snape's cupboard. 

I was soon joined by Ginny who had a few extra ingredients among them an orange, a spoon and a bottle of soap. I gave a shrug – who can fathom the mind of a girl?

I looked up at the clock and realised it was quite early in the morning now.

"And now, we better go to bed, because yesterday was Sunday," I said intelligently as Ginny merely sat on the side smiling serenely.

"Yes, yesterday was Sunday," she confirmed.

"So today is Monday," I said smiling.

"Yes, Monday usually follows Sunday."

"So in less than five hours, we'll be getting out of bed for double potions and Transfiguration," I said as I saw light dawn and she gave a frown.

"We better go to bed then," she told me, making no move to leave.

"Good thinking Batman," I told her, pulling the cloak up off the floor.

"Batman…?" she asked as I gave a shrug, there was no way I was going to try and explain Batman and Robin to her at this time of the morning.

"Don't worry…Now come on…sleep, sleeeeeep," I said, wiggling my fingers in front of her face ineffectually.

"Can't," she said, nearly sissor kicking me as she waved her legs around, "my feet are broken."

"Oh No!" I exclaimed picking up her feet and twisted them forwards and backwards before delivering my expert opinion, "Yup, definitely broken."

She sighed dramatically as I wrapped my cloak around her, she had learned something in Magical Arts class then.

"Well there's nothing for it, I'm going to have to carry you" I said as she crawled onto my back, and I began to weave unsteadily towards the door, because of the violently lurching weight on top of me, of course.

It took us quite a long time to get back to the common room, as I kept dropping our snack which kept rolling away under suits of armour and doors and such like. The cloak didn't really cover us when Ginny was sitting on my shoulders and all that could be seen of us was a pair of legs up to the knees that were staggering through the corridors. I couldn't for the life of me think why we hadn't been caught by Filch yet. We managed to get into the common room, which was thankfully empty as Ginny started to giggle as I threw her off my shoulder and onto the coach.

"_Oh! I would walk 500 hundred miles, YES! I would walk five hundred miles, just to be with Youuuu!" _she began to sing before I clamped a hasty hand over her mouth.

"Ssshhh! Remember?" I asked her, grinning stupidly.

"Mmmphhrrhh," she mumbled through my hand, and I pretended I couldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked, holding my other hand up to my ear.

"Mphf Mmmphhrrhh!" she tried again as tears of laughter rolled down her face.

"If I interpreted that correctly, that was 'Please tickle me Harry?' if this is so, respond by saying mmmphhrrhh!" I asked seriously.

"Mmmphhrrhh!" she mumbled indignantly and I gave a cheeky smile

"Oh well you asked for it!" I said, dropping my hand and giving her a full second to run away before I began to chase her around the common room.

Ginny was shrieking loudly as she ran into numerous objects such as lamps, chairs, me…then suddenly I saw her dart behind a lamp, shaking with silent laughter.

"Where, oh where could my Ginny be?" I moaned tragically, before shouting to the tower "I've lost my Ginny!"

She giggled loudly before jumping out a proclaiming loudly, "Don't be sad Harry! I'm here!"

"Ginny! There you are! Where did you get to?" I asked as I pulled her into a melodramatic hug, setting my trap.

"I was gone, behind the lamp, but now I'm not behind the lamp, now I here!" she told me simply.

"Good! Because I have a surprise for you," I said sneakily, "Close your eyes."

"Oh present!" she said closing her eyes and holding out her hands expectantly, this was just too easy…

"Tricked you!" I yelled and proceeded to tackle her to the floor and tickle her like mad, before she began to shriek for mercy.

"Noooo! Harry, please stop, it hurts!" she yelled loudly.

I stopped and looked own worriedly as she tears sprang to her eyes and I was about to apologise profusely when she suddenly sat up and pushed me to the floor. Before I knew what was happening she was sitting on top of me and I was pinned to the floor completely helpless.

"You…You, Cheat!" I gasped as she jabbed me right beneath the ribs.

"Do you admit I win?" she asked me, as I squirmed to try and get out – and failed miserably.

"What do I get if I surrender?" I asked cautiously, flailing my legs this time helplessly.

She opened her mouth to answer before a set of footfalls could be heard echoing down the staircase to the boys dorm.

"Someone's coming," I said with a smirk, not really that worried.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious," she told me through my giggles, "We have to hide."

"I know, the invisibility cloak will save us!" I said excitedly, pulling out me wand to summon the cloak, but it was too late.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came the voice of Dean, leaning over Ginny's shoulders and looking at me with a slightly shocked expression.

"Hullo Dean," I said happily as Ginny dug her knees right into my stomach and giggled madly. 

"It's not what it looks like right?" asked Dean in what I could only decipher as an amused tone.

"No, it's exactly what it looks like!" I said happily, still helplessly pinned to the floor.

"Well, I tell you I wasn't expecting to see you two here, at this time of the morning making all that racket," said Dean looking down at me in mock-anger.

"Yeah! Ssshhh Harry!" Ginny scolded as she dug her knees into my stomach again. I gave her a cheeky smile and stood up quickly.

I sniggered as I watched her fall to the floor in a heap of robes but my laughter soon died as she had a look of pain on her face and tears welled up in her eyes. I picked her up and gave her a kiss on the nose to say sorry while Dean watched on, in silent wonderment.

"Gullible!" she suddenly shrieked before running behind the couch.

I gave a roar of frustration, I couldn't believe she tricked me twice in one night, with exactly the same thing, and began to chase her in unsteady circles around the coach. I gave a grin as I suddenly changed directions and Ginny ran straight into my arms and we fell into another pile in the floor laughing madly.

Dean knelt down and watched us laughing and getting tangled up in our robes. He suddenly seemed to make his mind about something and turned to me with an accusing stare.

"Your drunk aren't you!" he said slowly and incredulously.

"Yes," I said happily at the same time that Ginny said "No."

"No," I said instantly, before Ginny told him "Yes."

Dean merely shook his head in disbelief and we burst out laughing, _very _loudly again.

"I didn't realise you two were an item," asked Dean conversationally, apparently taking full advantage of the situation.

Ginny bent over and whispered in Dean's ear and began to giggle and I frowned.

"Hey! Should I be jealous?" I asked glaring at Dean. 

"Of course not," she told me hugging me tightly, clinging on for what seemed like hours, and in all honesty I forgot Dean was there.

"Well, you two make a lovely couple," broke in Dean, trying to pull us apart, "But I don't fancy your chances against Ron if he finds you down here, with his little sister who, I assume, you've got drunk?"

"Hey! I didn't get her drunk!" I told him looking scandalised.

"Oh really?" asked Dean raising an eyebrow, "So who bought the drinks?"

"Er…me," I admitted quietly.

"And who took her to Hogsmeade, I'm assuming?" he asked again, taking on the role of a strict professor.

"Well…me I suppose," I said feeling decidedly ashamed as Dean went over the facts – they did sound quite bad.

"So let me get this straight. You, a minor might I add, took a fifteen year old girl, also a minor, to a pub, bought her numerous alcoholic beverages, brought her back to the castle where I find you being straddled by her on the common room floor…It's disgraceful," he admonished us.

I looked uneasily across to Ginny, who merely shrugged nonchalantly while the figure '3 months' popped into my head, "It is?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Only pulling your leg mate. I reckon its most romantic!" laughed Dean pulling Ginny unsteadily to her feet.

"But take my advice, get yourselves to bed before Ron or his brothers hear, your too nice a guy to be brutally murdered," said Dean simply.

I decided Dean was the most sensible at the moment and solemnly took Ginny's hand and walked her over top the stairs. All was going well until Ginny stumbled on, well, nothing, and went flying forwards. I couldn't help but laugh as we crumpled to the floor.

"Do you need some help getting her up there?" asked Dean, trying to hide his amusement.

"No! We're ok! It's just she broke her feet a while ago you see…" I explained as Ginny pointed pathetically at her perfectly able ankles with a look of feigned pain on her face.

"Right…" said Dean laughing, "Sure you don't need help?"

"No, I've got it, I just have to carry her," I told him as Ginny crawled onto my back for the second time. 

I managed to stagger up the dorm staircase, stopping for breathers, as my eyes had to try and focus on not one but many stairs. Finally we reached Ginny's dorm and I dropped her own her bed as quietly as I could as she began to giggle.

"Ssshhh!" we both said in unison, before laughing again.

I said goodbye and tried to make my way out of the room while all the furniture tried to stop me. I got to the door before remembering something before making my way back to Ginny again, who was lying on top of her bed in her clothes giggling.

"Forgot to kiss you goodnight," I said grinning.

She took hold of my robes and kissed me on the lips before I pulled back quickly.

"Ew, you taste like Marmite!" I said grimacing before she smacked me upside the head and cracking up.

I heard Ginny giggling to herself as I banged my way out of the room a second time and made it down the stairs nearly perfectly, until I missed the fourth from bottom step and went flying into the common room, where Dean was still standing cussing and cursing as I went.

I lay on the floor laughing until Dean came and picked me up, peering into my face worriedly.

"How much did you actually have to drink?" he asked as I got my balance back.

"Dunno, 20-25?" I wondered.

"What bottles?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup."

"Each?"

"Yeah I think, Ginny might have had more, she had all these guys buying her drinks," I told him frowning as he gawked.

"No wonder you're completely trolleyed," said Dean laughing.

"I'm not! I'm just a little light-headed," I said faintly as my brain began to comprehend getting up the boys dorm staircase. 

"Well mate, you look gone to me," said Dean happily, "So how long you and Ginny been together?" 

"Don't know, just sort of happened. I guess it was when…" I drifted off, straining my memory, "When she got hurt at the beginning of the term."

"That's nearly four months!" said Dean impressively, "I didn't even guess."

"Yeah well, we're clever," I said smugly.

"Well, potions tomorrow, you need help getting up?" asked Dean.

"No! I think I can manage to walk up some stairs," I told him contemptuously.

After a few missed steps I managed to climb up the stairs perfectly well thank you very much. I didn't acknowledge the fact that Dean had to hold his arm up to stop me toppling backwards on several occasions. I finally made it into the dorm and thankfully everyone else was asleep. I dropped onto my bed face down, pulled off my glasses and didn't bother to move again.

*

****

AN/ Sorry it's been such a long time coming people, bows her head in shame I forgot all about it! I deserve to be fed to Slytherins for this I know, but does this make up for it she asks hopefully

Chocolate Muse - Did the Drunk Scene live up to expectations? I always love the sandwich scene the best out of all my fics - basically because it's taken from an actual real situation I unfortunately found myself in lol!

Esperanza - Sorry for actually updating ASAP, but again - I will do it more regularly, what can I say - I am a very, very lazy person! Thanks for ALL of your numerous reviews!

Punkin - Again, Muchos sorry for having to make you wait so long for this story, (and the new chapter) I WILL update a lot faster now I promise! I'm glad your enjoying it so much!

SleepieCareBear - It's the return of the CareBear! Sorry you had to wait for SO, SO long laydee! But I promise it'll come up more regularly now! And I know what it feels like to always be waiting for someone to post and them NEVER doing it, is so frustrating…and here I am doing it myself, its disgraceful behavior!


	3. Hangover

****

~*~*~ Chapter Three ~*~*~

Hangover

I woke up the next morning to hear Ron muttering and cursing as he banged into my bed. I cautiously opened my eyes and quickly squeezed them shut again, the noise and the colour was too much for my head or my stomach to handle.

"Harry, you better get up unless you want detention from Snape" cautioned Ron, pulling back my curtains and walking off.

I opened my eyes more slowly this time and looked up from where I was sleeping, I was still lying in the same place I collapsed only a few hours ago. My clothes absolutely reeked of smoke and beer and I pushed myself shakily to my knees, then managed to slide off the bed to what resembled my feet. I stood swaying for a second, not sure whether I would have to make a desperate dash for the toilet or not. 

Apparently not and I was just coming back from the toilet in a clean change of clothes when I met Dean standing with a knowing smile.

"How you feeling Harry?" he asked as Neville and Seamus turned to look at me.

All at once the memories came back, down in the common room, Dean had found us, Dean knew…

"Been better," I managed to reply, wondering whether opening my mouth was a good idea.

"Yeah, you look awful mate," added Seamus, looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine…late night."

"Or early morning," added Dean smiling.

I gave him a glare as he smiled innocently back, "I was helping Ginny with her homework."

Even I knew it sounded lame.

"Oh, I'm sure she was _on top _of it by the end, right Harry?" suggested Dean, containing a snigger.

"Yes. She's fine now, _thanks_ Dean," I said, trying to finish the conversation by walking across to my bed to pack my bag.

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't know about you, but Potions always has me _hammered* _every damn time."

I was about to furiously reply for Dean to shut his mouth when Ron shouted up the stairwell, "HARRY! Are we going or what?!"

I gave a last meaningful glare and walked unsteadily out the room and met Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey man, you look bad," said Ron conversationally as we walked down the halls.

"I feel it," I muttered.

We soon found a seat at the table and everyone began to shovel food. It was all I could do not to throw up at the sight of a plateful of bacon and black pudding swimming in grease.

"Good Morning!" said Hermione suddenly and I would have moved my head see who it was, but it just wasn't a good idea at the moment.

"G'morning," grunted a familiar voice, as I felt someone sit next to me. 

It was all I could do to keep upright and I started into space, concentrating on breathing regularly.

"God Gin, you look terrible," said Ron and I sent sympathy vibes across to Ginny, I knew how she felt.

"Oh gee thanks a lot Ron," I heard her sarcastically. 

Her voice sounded incredibly gravelly, as if she had a sore throat, no wonder my brain told me after than interesting impression of 'Respect' on the Three Broomsticks table.

"No I mean it, You look nearly as bad as Harry," commented Ron, who I shot a glare.

"Late night," I muttered before Ginny jumped in hastily.

"Studying, right Harry?" she said pointedly and I just nodded.

"Took you long enough, I didn't see you all day yesterday, and didn't even hear you come into the dorm," said Ron, brows knitting in confusion.

"I've got one word for you: Potions," I said quickly, impressed myself as it sounded more plausible to Ron's ears than Dean's who had insider knowledge.

"Ah," nodded Ron sagely, looking as if he understood completely, "Potions."

Both me and Ginny adopted identical positions of complete gormlessness and I felt my own eyes begging to be shut, just for a few minutes until potions until Ron disturbed me from my thoughts.

"Hey Harry, not getting any breakfast mate? The bacons nice and crispy this morning," said Ron, pushing a sandwich of dripping grease under my nose.

My stomach gave a horrible lurch and I could feel my throat tightening, as my eyes feasted on the dripping greasy mass in front of my nose. Thankfully my brain managed to control my stomach and I manage to choke out some sort of answer.

"No, I'm er…not feeling that hungry this morning to be honest."

"You really don't look that good Harry, maybe you should go to the hospital wing. You too Ginny, you don't really look that healthy either," said Hermione worriedly, peering at me intently.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

"Must be something going around," put in Ginny hopefully.

"Oh. Well, I'd feel much better if you eat something?" asked Hermione handing Ginny a plate of toast.

"Sure…" she said uneasily, pulling off the smallest piece of toast off possible and placing in her mouth.

Why did we decide to stay in there for so long? And drink so much? My brain asked me furiously, I should have known we'd feel like this, and for double potions as well, my stomach plummeted at the thought.

"I'll come to the Hospital Wing if you want Harry," said Ron helpfully, "It's first lessons potions and Snape doesn't look that happy."

I manage to stifle a laugh when I saw Snape scowling at his new improved breakfast as an orange, a spoon and a bottle of soap.

"Come on, classes call," said Hermione happily, rousing everyone from their peaceful silence.

"Must you sound so excited by that prospect?" asked Ron despairingly as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

I grumbled and trailed after Ron and Hermione, watching my feet intently.

"I think you're a bad influence on me," I said eventually as we stumbled through the Great Hall.

"Really?" she asked raising my eyebrows, "and whose idea was it to go to Hogsmeade in the first place?"

"Mine," I admitted before perking up and pointing at her, "but whose idea was it to stay in the Three Broomsticks all day and most of the night?" 

"Well," she said, struggling to find a comeback, "It was cold outside."

"And that's the best you could come up with?" I asked playfully.

"Yes," she stated firmly, before using the magic words, "But, I'm a girl and I'm younger than you, you were _responsible _for me." 

"Number one Ginny, you may be a girl but you're only three months younger than me, and number two you're quite capable of looking after yourself. As you well proved when you had a go at that barman for trying to take away your bottle of butterbeer away."

"There was still some drink in that," she said defensively.

"There wasn't even enough to fill a teaspoon," I said laughing at her.

"Never mind about that. I still say it's your fault," she said imperiously as we reached where we had to separate ways for class.

"Oh, and what you say goes does it?" I asked, rubbing my sore head slightly.

"Of course," she told me grimacing herself.

I looked despairingly at the potions corridor before turning to say Ginny.

"You know I woke up with one hell of a headache this morning Miss Weasley," I said smirking.

"Well Mr Potter," she said turning away and walking down the corridor, "You must have had your head in the wrong place."

*

****

AN/ I know its short, that's why I'm posting TWO chapters up in one go, combined its too long etc.

Prizes given if anyone can tell me where the last two lines are a quote from?

* By the way, hammered, along with trolleyed are various British slag words for being drunk. So now you know what Dean's talking about!


	4. Mano Et Mano Et Mano

****

~*~*~ Chapter Four ~*~*~

Mano Et Mano Et Mano

I was sat in the common room playing chess a few days later with Ron. Needless to say I was loosing miserably and I wondered briefly why I even bother playing Ron. He seems to just get better and better and I just get worse and worse.

He had that smug look on his face that told me he had a very clever and sneaky plan I wouldn't spot until it was just too late. Hermione was reading book in the seat next to me with that look of absolute concentration on her face that told me she wouldn't notice if a nuclear bomb went off.

"Did you know that Ginny had to audition for that Christmas play thing for her Magical Arts class?" asked Ron, whose eyes were wandering aimlessly around the board.

"Er, yeah, I think I heard something about it," I replied after I got over the shock of the sudden change in the direction of conversation.

"I heard one her friends saying the list of parts was going up today," he said after a few minutes of concentration, still watching the board.

"Really?" I asked quickly, before cursing myself and trying to act nonchalantly, "Does she know?"

"No I don't think so, I'm sure one of her friends have told her, they're all in that class with her," he said.

I had to stop myself giving a derisive laugh and I merely let the silence hang for a while, Ron wouldn't notice if a nuclear bomb went off either when he was playing chess, he was always so focussed. He took my bishop and my pieces started heckling me before I hushed them all up. I wondered whether I should go and tell Ginny somehow, without raising the suspicions of Ron, so I decided to be bold and carry on.

"Maybe we should go and tell her…" I suggested casually.

"Nah, she'll find out soon enough, and plus we're having a game of chess," he pointed out simply.

"Maybe she'd like to know…before everyone else maybe?"

"Why do you care?" he asked suspiciously.

I kicked myself as my brain hastily tried to think of a good comeback.

"I just thought she'd like to know," I said lamely.

Ron gave me another sidelong look before moving his queen across the board with a look of a Slytherin. 

"Well I'd tell her but I'm busy," said Ron with a shrug.

"Well…ask Hermione to go tell her, she's not doing anything," I said jerking my thumb across to Hermione who was still in her comatose state of concentration.

Ron gave another shrug and I tried to figure out what he was looking so smug about before I saw it, my king was walking right into a trap and felt quite chuffed for having noticed.

"Hermione?" said Ron, giving her legs a slight kick.

She snapped her book shut and looked across the Ron angrily, annoyed at having been disturbed.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you go and tell Ginny that the list is being posted up soon?" I asked as I could sense a storm brewing.

"Why should I? I'm working and you're just playing," she said in an annoyed tone, but I could see that secret smile of hers playing across her lips.

Sometimes I wished Hermione _didn't _know.

"You need a break, and Ginny'll probably be upset if she doesn't know, right Ron?" I said earnestly, while Ron merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…Girls, go figure," he muttered, though thankfully Hermione didn't hear.

I looked across Hermione who was still grinning at me and I shrugged with a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and stood up throwing down her book. I gave her a thankful smile.

"Where is she?" she asked pulling her shoes on.

"Library," I said immediately as Ron shot me another look and I hastily added, "Probably."

Hermione laughed quietly to herself and strode out of the tower and Ron and I went back to the game, I could see his queen chasing my king, who was squeaking nervously every time she moved, as she waved and blew him kisses.

I could see Sara and her crowd prowling around the room, hovering past the notice board every few minutes, and now I could see the sign that was pinned hastily to the top.

CAST PARTS AND CHOIR DETAILS POSTED TODAY: 5 PM

I felt sympathetic butterflies in my stomach again, it had been hard enough for her to do the audition but now the whole school would be watching her, doing a solo. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have everyone watching me like that. 

Or at least I did for a second before I realised it was probably like a Quidditch match in a way, everyone watching you waiting for you to slip up or fall off your broom, or do the perfect dive – or note in this case. I didn't have long with my thoughts as I suddenly saw a flash of red hair and saw Ginny being pushed through the portrait by Hermione who was giggling. I looked over at Ron who had lost all pretence of being nonchalant about the situation and was watching Ginny walk over excitedly.

"Gin! it's about to be posted!" said Ron as she walked over and I could help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"So I heard," she muttered dryly, as she was bodily dragged over to the notice board.

There was quite a crowd gathering around the notice board and I pushed forward to find Ginny in the crowd. I gave her a nervous half grin and she acknowledged it with a weak smile. Ron was peering keenly over the heads and I couldn't see the board from where I was standing so I waited for news to travel across the crowd.

"Are you excited Ginny?" asked Hermione, clapping her hands together happily.

"Oh, very excited, believe me," she said monotonously and I gave a small chuckle, she _really _didn't want to do this. But the way she had been singing in the bar…well, I wasn't quite sure if a small part of her wanted to get the part, just to see how it felt.

"Cheer up Gin, imagine the look on Sara's face when she sees you up there," I said under my breath, "You'll be fine, trust me."

She gave a small nod a cast a wary eye over to the girls in the corner, as usual they were all glaring at Ginny, some more violently than others. She turned her nose up at them and I looked across the room. Fred and George were making a scene near the front of the crowd and it wasn't long before their gaze wandered across to Ginny.

"And where's our darling sister? She should be up here to see this first!" came George's shout as Fred waded through the crush towards us.

I began to laugh as I saw a quite surprised Ginny behind hoisted up onto her brother's shoulder and she gave a short laugh as he began to push back through the crowd. Not for the first time I wondered what it was like to have a brother or sister like that, that you could argue with, kick and scream at, before being friends two minutes later. Someone you'd love to hate, and hate to love.

It can't have been a very lonely childhood growing up in the Burrow and probably not the last time I felt myself being slightly jealous of Ron. Ginny was still laughing, whilst kicking Fred in the stomach violently, that's one thing you could say about Ginny – she can be very rough and violent when she wants to be, and hides it very well behind her angelic persona. 

During my contemplation I heard a sudden rush of whispering and it was obvious that the list had been posted. Ginny was quite near the front and I saw her lean forward and read the notice keenly. I knew what it would say, but I held my breath anyway.

Ron who was standing to the side of my and could see above the heads suddenly muttered, almost to himself, "She did it, she really did it!"

"She got it?" asked Hermione excitedly, heads below the crowd.

"That what it says, main lead solo: Virginia Weasley," he said more loudly this time and burst into a wide grin.

I couldn't help but share Ron's enthusiasm and Ginny was soon being rushed around the room, shrieking with laughter and desperately clinging onto Fred's ears as he vaulted the sofa. There were various crowds of jubilantly chattering people who had got the parts they wanted, and a few groups of the more morose looking people, who obviously hadn't been as lucky.

There was general sense of happiness in the common room and soon a party had been organised by general consensus. I couldn't really understand what they were celebrating, and if Ginny was anything to go by, the students were actually really nervous about these parts, but as usual its hard not to get caught up in the twins good mood.

Bottles of butterbeer were soon being stacked on the work tables and a sudden loud thumping noise issuing from one corner told me someone whose name began with G and ended with eorge was to blame for Ginny's music box materialising in the common room. I saw numerous Magical Arts students race to their rooms and return with sheets of music which were being piled next to it.

Hermione had finally let her hair down and was happily swigging a bottle of butterbeer as she and Ron chatted to the side of me. I watched Ginny who was shrieking for Fred to stop now as he trotted past and began to swing in wild circles. A few well-chosen curse words and some sharp jabs in the stomach were enough to make him slow down and she was soon placed on the ground. However she gave an unsteady wobble and completely lost her balance from her dizziness and went reeling towards the fire.

I rushed forwards and grabbed her just in time but was carried to the floor by her momentum and soon had to wind knocked out of me as we landed in a heap. There were a various number of catcalls and wolf whistles as she quickly jumped off me and got to her feet, as did I. I edged away from her a tried to look suitably embarrassed, which wasn't too hard as Fred and George were glaring at me rather menacingly and even Ron didn't look too impressed. Hermione however thought it was rather amusing.

"You are the colour of a sunset Harry!" she giggled through her hands as I glared at her.

"Yeah, thanks Hermione," I replied curtly as Ron gave a half-hearted laugh.

He looked at me strangely for a few seconds but seemed to decide against something.

"Yeah, should I be watching out for you?" he asked, playfully punching me on my arm a little too roughly for my taste.

I merely rolled my eyes and hope to look as nonchalant as possible as Hermione snickered again.

"Wish I had a camera," she laughed, obviously wanting to cause me as much humiliation and awkwardness as possible.

"No thank you," said Ron with a grimace, "Once was quite enough…even the very thought makes me shudder."

Ron gave a jovial smile and a fake shudder and I laughed half-heartedly along with him, feeling slightly angry with him at the same time – what was so wrong about it anyway?

"So," said Hermione hastily, noticing my expression, "What do you think she's going to have to do for this solo?"

Ron gave it some thought and began to answer but my attention was caught when I saw Ginny being surrounded by the girls from her dormitory. If I knew them it wasn't a congratulatory visit and I saw her cast a nervous look my way. Something in her eyes told me to stay away, and I did so, but kept an incredibly close watch on them, trying to lip read. Ginny was looking at them with her no nonsense expression and I saw a ripple of fear pass through the girls.

Ginny just looked angry now and I could see her getting more and more worked up, until I could hear her voice being carried across the common room.

"What I mean is, why do you always have to be so horrible to me? Does it make you feel big to alienate someone or make them cry. Do you feel strong Sara, knowing you made my life a misery? Or is it just that on the inside your nothing more than a nasty little Slytherin with nothing better to do than torment other people?" she asked loudly by now, earning curious looks from those closest in the common room.

Everyone seemed to notice the lack in volume and began to quieten down and as the music was being changed in the box Ginny began to speak again, her angry voice echoing off the walls loudly. 

"And you lot," she said turning to Sara's friends that were standing behind her "Your nothing more than a bunch of pathetic sheep, following everything she does because your not strong enough, or clever enough to make a stand for yourself. So I'm _sorry _if I don't follow Sara round and worship the ground she walks on, and if that makes me a loner or whatever, than I don't care."

There was a ringing silence throughout the common room and I watched with open-mouthed fascination. Hermione had a hand to her mouth and Ron was looking thoroughly confused.

"I don't care," she repeated before turning away from them and walking towards us.

My face split into a huge grin as I watched her saunter over to us, she never ceases to amaze me – who'd have thought she could finally show those bimbo's up in the best possible way? Ron and Hermione however, were looking extremely confused as they had no clue Ginny was anything less than best friends with the girls from her dorm. I shot Ginny as wide a grin as I could get away with, which she returned happily.

"Ginny?" asked Ron uncertainly, casting a wary glance at Hermione, "What the hell was all that about?"

"Just a few home truths those girls should know," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"I thought those girls were your friends?" asked Hermione, with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, in an alternate universe," she laughed, grimacing at the thought. 

"I didn't know you weren't friends with them! Did you two?" asked Ron worriedly, looking Hermione to me closely as I struggled hard to maintain a passive expression.

I merely shrugged again and watched as Ginny smiled and turned around to regard the festivities. You certainly didn't need an excuse for a party when you were cooped up in one place for so long I thought to myself as I watched the happily dancing couples. The poor music box was being tortured with modern music as the secret of how to replicate and create music sheets had been discovered.

I could however, feel a voice in the back of my brain insistently cursing myself for lying to Ron all the time. It was about time I told Ron the truth, no matter how angry, upset and particularly murderous he would feel about it, he was sure to get over it one day – wouldn't he? He couldn't stay angry at me forever, and the other, more vociferous side of brain told me that he didn't really have anything particular to be angry about. I took care of her, so where was the problem?

I made a promise to myself there and then to tell Ron soon, before the end of this month, and Christmas at the latest. Maybe I could try it out on Fred and George first, test the water as it were…maybe not.

I wandered over to Ginny in what I hoped was a casual way, leaving a bickering Ron and Hermione to themselves. 

"I'm so proud of you," I said quietly, when I was sure we didn't have to full attention of everyone.

"Thanks. I don't know whether I'm happy or not though, singing in front of all those people? It was bad enough in front of the judges!" she said worriedly.

"Not about that, about standing up to Sara and her friends," I said, laughing quietly to myself.

"Oh," she said, blushing to herself as she recalled what she'd just done.

And I could understand why, she wasn't particularly fond of having attention lavished on herself, unlike some members of her family, and public displays weren't really her style.

"You really taught them a lesson!" I said gleefully, hoping to swing her mood.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply before Fred and George suddenly jumped in front of us, causing me and I think Ginny as well to jump back in shock. They had something of a lingering evil grin that told me I ought to be careful for the next few minutes, or watch what I was eating.

"Hey Harry, come over here a sec," said George secretively and I grinned at them nervously.

"Er, why guys?" I asked with slight trepidation.

"It's a secret, for guys eyes only," said Fred, winking conspiratorially at me, before glaring menacingly at Ginny.

She merely rolled her eyes and wandered off towards Ron and Hermione without another word and the guys beckoned me over to the corner. I followed them cautiously, in case it was some sort of prank, and we were soon standing within the arch to the portrait, completely cut off from the blaring music and dancing crowds.

"So, what do you want?" I asked as they looked around the corner.

The turned back to me and this time their smiles were looking less like their usual friendly, if not slightly mischievous ones, and more like a shark who'd just spotted lunch paddling innocently by.

"Just a little chat Harry, you know mano et mano," said Fred in a very bad Italian accent.

"Or mano et mano et mano in our case," added George thoughtfully.

"Er sure, what about?" I asked them, well aware I was more or less trapped in the corner by the now very tall and menacing looking twins.

"Well Harry my old boy, it has come to our attention that you may not be being completely honest with us about certain aspects of your life," said Fred kindly as I felt warning bells go off in my head.

"Er, right…?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you had anything you wanted to tell us," asked George, now blocking all light from the common room.

I gathered my wits and searched for a possible exit whilst my brain started to run at normal speed.

"I don't think there's anything," I said.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," sighed Fred dramatically, patting me on my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Fred, Fred, Fred?" I hazarded, cracking a grin although on the inside I was beginning to get slightly scared, "What are you talking about?"

"Ginny's been very happy lately," commented George out of the blue, which knocked me for six.

I felt my stomach drop unpleasantly, so they did know, nothing else could explain their behaviour and I desperately wondered what was the best policy now…Do I deny everything or admit to it? They did say that honesty was the best policy, but they only ever said that when you were in so much trouble that you could do with a few years taken off your sentence. 

"Yeah, I suppose she has," I said cautiously.

"Any reason why, do you think?" he asked conversationally.

"Maybe," I replied meekly, really not liking the direction of this conversation at all.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you, would it?" asked George now.

"Maybe," I repeated, flinching slightly.

After a few seconds of agonising waiting I realised they weren't about to beat the living daylights out of me, which could only be a good sign. They were both however, watching me with folded arms and stony glares, obviously waiting for further elaboration.

"We've become quite good friends since the summer…" I trailed off wondering what was best to tell them, knowing for definite they wouldn't like to hear about Hogsmeade.

"Just good friends?" asked Fred with a raised eyebrow.

I gave a guilty squirm and could feel myself going red, curse my cheeks. Fred and George seemed to be enjoying the show though and were looking on with a certain degree of self-satisfaction.

"Well…we sort of…you could say…" I stammered thinking of no better way to say that I was currently snogging their baby sister.

"Ok, enough," said Fred holding up a hand.

"We get the picture," added George, "Just please stop stuttering."

I firmly shut my mouth and watched the twins with increased awareness, this was one was to measure the reactions of an entire family of older brothers, but on the other hand the twins and Ron knew me better than the other brothers. I gave a weak grin, hoping to appeal to their better nature.

"So how long?" asked Fred leaning against the wall and staring at me.

"idunnnoaboutfourmonths," I mumbled avoiding their eyes.

They both gave weak curses and stared at me with shocked expressions.

"Four months!"

"Yeah, about that…" I told them awkwardly as they swore again.

"Does Ron know?" asked George incredulously.

"NO," I told them vehemently.

"Thought not…you've still got all your limbs attached," he said.

I wondered vaguely what the Weasley fascination was with that saying whilst waiting for the twins to continue. The seemed to be having a silent conversation I wasn't privy too and I waited expectantly.

"So…She's happy?" asked George eventually.

"I think so, apart from this solo of course," I replied.

Fred and George nodded thoughtfully.

"So you really like her?"

"Yeah" I said, blushing again, I really didn't want to be having this sort of conversation with the twins.

"I don't see why," laughed Fred giving a fake shudder of disgust, much like as Ron had done earlier, followed by chuckles from George.

"Hey!" I said angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ooh, getting all protective of your girlfriend are you Harry?" mocked George holding up his hands in a conciliatory fashion.

I merely folded my arms and glared at them while they snickered to themselves. When their laughter had subsided, they suddenly put on serious faces, as if by unanimous silent decision. 

"Being serious now Harry," George told me.

"Yeah, you won't do anything to hurt her will you?" Fred asked me.

"Of course not," I said honestly, wondering if hangovers counted.

"Good. Because we really do like you Harry, and it would be a shame if anything happened to you."

It was a simple enough sentence but carried the serious overtones of a threat, I gave a nervous gulp that might have been quite comical if I wasn't in this situation. 

"Nothing's going to happen to her," I told them firmly.

They regarded me critically for a few moments before cracking identical grins.

"You've got a lot of spirit Harry," said Fred patting me on my back, "Lets just hope it stays inside your body."

And then they were gone, leaving me in the alcove to wonder about my future safety, which had become seriously less secure now I had the prospect of not one but two beatings if anything ever happened to Ginny.

****

AN/ Hey then all, thanks for waiting! This bit in an extra scene from Ginny's PoV, which she didn't get to see OR know about…what do you think of the twins reaction?

**SleepieCareBear**** - Hey again! Are your pretty blue socks well and truly rocked? I'm glad you liked my drunken scene, it still makes _me _laugh (although it's bad taste to laugh at your own jokes etc, I can still snigger secretly)**

**Esperanza**** - Glad you like! We don't hear much about Dean in the books, so I thought I'd do a little charcater building! He's being a bit of an idiot in chappie 3 though, but I wouldn't be able to stop myself saying the same lol!**

**Chocolate Muse**** - A big hello to HARRISON! The fish that likes the laugh. Give him an extra flake of thanks from me! I'm glad I'm still; living up to expectations!**

~Warning~ It's the scary chapter next, the one where Ron and Hermione FIND THE DIARY! Oh nooooooooooooo!


End file.
